


Love You Lots

by PhilosophicCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Letters I'll Never Send [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/PhilosophicCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Was mir immer öfter auffällt sind diese Kleinigkeiten – und ja, es sind wirklich nur Kleinigkeiten. Es sind so minimalistisch kleine Dinge, bei denen ich dich am liebsten in den Arm nehmen würde.</i>
</p><p>Ein Brief an F., meinen kleinen Bruder.<br/>Geschrieben irgendwann im Laufe meines Lebens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Lots

_Lieber F.,_

_nun, eigentlich wollte ich dir ursprünglich den perfekten Brief schreiben … aber ich geb's auf, und fange jetzt einfach irgendwo an. Außerdem wird das hier vermutlich der kürzeste Brief, den ich jemals geschrieben habe, und das, obwohl ich vermutlich tausende Seiten mit Text an dich füllen könnte, aber ich will es hierbei belassen, weil ich denke, dass das reicht._

_Flummi – der Spitzname passt zu dir. So, wie du immer durch die Gegend hüpfst. Oder singst. Oder pfeifst. Oder was auch immer du eben gerade machst. Aber es passt zu dir. Auch wenn du diesen Spitznamen gehasst hast. Ja, in diesem Falle ist die Vergangenheitsform besser geeignet, denn inzwischen kommst du mit dem Namen ja ganz gut klar._  
_Tja, darum schreibe ich dir diesen Brief ja gar nicht. Eigentlich schreibe ich dir diesen Brief nur des Briefes wegen … warum auch immer._

_Weißt du, wir sind Geschwister. Ich kenne viele Geschwister. Die meisten davon würden sich gegenseitig am liebsten Tod sehen. Wir uns auch. Manchmal. Früher eigentlich sogar immer. Inzwischen eigentlich fast nie. Ich zumindest verspüre dieses Gefühl nicht mehr. Und wenn, dann wirklich selten._

_Was mir immer öfter auffällt sind diese Kleinigkeiten – und ja, es sind wirklich nur Kleinigkeiten. Es sind so minimalistisch kleine Dinge, bei denen ich dich am liebsten in den Arm nehmen würde. Sowas, wie wenn du ganz von selbst bei mir vorbeikommst, und mir ein Stückchen Schokolade schenkst. Oder wenn du einkaufen gehst, und du statt deinen Wunsch mitzubringen das kaufst, was ich haben wollte, weil das Geld nicht gereicht hat. Wenn du mir einen Tee kochst, weil es mir gerade unglaublich schlecht geht, oder wenn du einkaufen gehst, weil ich gerade keine Lust habe, oder wenn du einfach da bist und mir zuhörst, wenn ich diesen ganzen Müll von mir gebe oder dir etwas aus einem Film erzähle.Oder wenn du einfach von dir aus auf den Hof gehst und die Wäsche aufhängst, weil einer von uns das machen soll._

_Ja, all das sind Kleinigkeiten. Fast nicht existent. Kein Mensch achtet auf so etwas. Ist dir das jemals aufgefallen? Dass du viel mehr an mich denkst, als an dich selbst?_  
_Und ohne das jetzt böse zu meinen: Du vermittelst mir damit echt ein scheiß Gefühl, weißt du das? Weil ich immer denke, dass du das alles – meine Streitereien mit dir zum Beispiel, oder wenn ich dich anmeckere, weil du etwas falsch machst, obwohl du es für mich tust – überhaupt nicht verdient hast. Natürlich sind wir beide Schuld. Manchmal. Und so sind Geschwister eben. Aber es ist trotzdem richtig mies, denn immer wenn es mir dann auffällt, dann ist mein erster Gedanke, dass ich dir das niemals zurückgeben kann._

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute,_  
_deine H._

_PS: Hab dich lieb, Kleiner :)_

_PPS: Weißt du, dass wir uns im Unterricht mal Kriterien zu Freundschaft ausgearbeitet hatten, und der Lehrer meinte: „Ein Freund ist nur, auf wen alles zutrifft“? Nun, in meinem Leben traf es genau auf eine einzige Person zu. Dich. Und auch wenn ich denke, dass ich mehr Freunde habe, sollte ich dir das eventuell vielleicht irgendwann einmal sagen._


End file.
